1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital pictorial book system, a pictorial book searching method, and a machine readable medium storing there on a pictorial book searching program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital pictorial book system, a pictorial book searching method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a pictorial book searching program for searching for and providing a user with a name of an object of which an image is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is highly demanded to identify species of animals and plants discovered during diving, trekking, and the like, then and there. In response to this demand, a digital pictorial book system is known which searches for a name of an object in an image database on the basis of an image of the object captured by a digital camera, and provides a user with the name (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1998-254901).
According to the conventional digital pictorial book system, for example, the name of the object is searched out in an image database by comparing a digitized image of the object with a digitized image of each item stored in the image database.
However, since a fish is always swimming, it is very difficult to capture an image of the fish at a desired angle, for example, when the fish crosses a camera horizontally. Further, during diving, a fish passes over or below a diver sometimes. Thus, there are many variations in the camera angle at which an image of a fish is captured during diving.
Therefore, in case searching for a name of an object, for example, by comparing digitized images by using an image of a fish captured during diving, it is difficult to acquire a search result of good accuracy. Further, there is also this kind of problem in case capturing an image of mobile living things other than fishes. However, the conventional digital pictorial book system does not provide a method for acquiring the search result of good accuracy in this case.